


Silence

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What if you couldn't hear? Poem inspired by RoaringMice's "Loss."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: What if you couldn't hear? Inspired by "Loss" by RoaringMice. Please go read and raise your awareness of the world around you. It's more complicated than you think.  


* * *

No speech  
No phrase  
He strains to hear  
The Cockâ€™s crow  
Sweet song of the Lark  
Joyous barks of the Dog  
His loverâ€™s voice

Strained  
Gone  
Lost

Thatâ€™s right  
Heâ€™s of no ear


End file.
